Because of the Mask
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Karena sebuah topeng, keduanya tidak menyadari sebuah kesalahan ternikmat dalam hidup mereka. ChanBaek. Incest. Sorry for typo
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun melangkah pelan mengikuti orang di depannya.i Ia menatap bingung kearah sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah kasur dan tirai yang mengelilingi kasur tersebut. Belum lagi beberapa kamera yang menghadap kearah kasur tersebut.

Baekhyun sangat butuh uang saat ini. Dan dia di pertemukan oleh lelaki gembul di depannya yang menawarkan dirinya sebuah pekerjaan yang akan memberikannya uang yang banyak. Dan tanpa ia tau, dirinya dibawa ke tempat ini.

"Pakailah, Baekhyun."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap sebuah topeng penutup mata yang disodorkan lelaki itu kepadanya. Dengan ragu ia mengambilnya kemudian memakainya.

"Kau siap?" dengan ragu tanpa mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, buka pakaianmu."

I-ini...

Baekhyun baru paham sekarang.

Dia... Menjadi model video porno?!

...

Setelah membuka pakaiannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam berjalan kearahnya. Sosok itu mengenakan topeng mata sama seperti dirinya, membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah lelaki tersebut. Namun bibir tebal lelaki tersebut membuat Baekhyun ingin segera dicium.

Iseng menatap tubuh telanjang lelaki tinggi tersebut, Baekhyun dibuat merona dengan gembungan dibalik celana dalam yang dikenakan sosok tersebut. Sangat besar. Berbeda sekali dengan milik dirinya yang kecil. Baekhyun tidak dapat meredakan degupan jantungnya ketika tubuh tinggi lelaki tersebut berada diatas tubuh mungilnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, lelai tinggi tersebut mencium bibirnya, menekannya, menghisapnya, melumatnya. Tangannya meraba dada Baekhyun, menggoda putingnya yang telah mengeras. Selain itu, lumatannya pada bibir Baekhyun semakin intens, apalagi ketika lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menekan lidah basah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terlena melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher lelaki tinggi tersebut. Menekan tengkuknya dan membalas pagutan lelaki ditasnya ini. Tangannya mengelus surai hitam si lelaki, sesekali meremasnya.

" _Eunghh_."

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan ketika bibirnya di hisap kasar, kemudian lelaki tinggi tersebut melepaskan pagutannya dan berpindah untuk menikmati perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang segera di jilat oleh lidah basahnya.

Bosan, si lelaki tinggi itu turun untuk menciumi dada semok Baekhyun. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi kedua puting Baekhyun dan memasukkan benda kecil tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya bagaikan bayi kehausan.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan ketika titik sensitifnya digoda, hanya dapat membusungkan dadanya dengan tangan yang mencengkram surai hitam si lelaki tinggi yang tidak dikenalnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak acak, tanda dirinya mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa. Bibir tipisnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil yang membuat siapapun terangsang.

" _Aahh aahh uuhh."_

Si lelaki asing itu melepaskan pagutannya di dada Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu dapat mengatur nafasnya. Namun dalam waktu yang singkat, Baekhyun merasakan getaran-getaran nikmat pada penisnya.

" _AKH!_ " ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap apa yang dilakukan lelaki asing itu terhadapnya. Baekhyun hanya dapat pasrah ketika penis mungilnya masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut si lelaki tinggi. Jemarinya meremas sprei yang di tidurinya dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar.

Pinggulnya terangkat ketika tangan nakal si lelaki tinggi mulai membelai lubang mengkerutnya tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Baekhyun. Satu jari mulai masuk, menggoda dinding anus Baekhyun. Di ikuti oleh kedua jari lainnya yang memberikan kenikmatan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan mendesah-desah kecil merasakan kenikmatan berlebih yang dirasakannya. Lelaki tinggi yang tengah menguasai dirinya benar-benar memanjakan dirinya. " _Eumhh_ ~" jari-jari kaki Baekhyun melengkung ketika lelaki mungil itu mengeluarkan hasrat kenikmatannya.

Belum selesai dengan kenikmatan yang baru dikeluarkannya, Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah benda lunak yang menampar pipi dan bibirnya. Ketika matanya terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah batang penis berurat milik lelaki tinggi tersebut. Ta npa sadar, Baekhyun menelan air liurnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Baekhyun langsung menggenggam penis besar tersebut. Memijitnya pelan, merasakan urat-urat seksinya. Lidah basahnya terjulur demi mengjilati kepala penis tersebut. Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa asin ketika lidahnya mengorek lubang kencing penis besar lelaki tersebut.

Menyukai mainan barunya, Baekhyun memasukkan penis besar tersebut hingga memenuhi mulutnya – dengan bantuan si lelaki yang memajukan pinggulnya tentu saja. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam bagian batang penis yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan meremasnya pelan. Seakan dirinya tidak ingin satu inchi batang oenis tersebut tidak terpuaskan olehnya.

Matanya terpejam ketika si lelaki tinggi menggerakkan pinggulnya, melecehkan mulutnya hingga seluruh penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tersedak dan terbatuk ketika kepala penis si lelaki tinggi mengenai tenggorokkannya. Namun, si mungil tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia malah semakin kuat menyedot penis tersebut dan ikut menggerakkan kepalanya. Tidak jarang ia menggunakan giginya untuk menggesek batang penis tersebut, membuat ia tersenyum senang ketika mendengar si tinggi menggeram nikmat dan semakin melesakkan penis besarnya pada mulut Baekhyun.

Hingga sampai si tinggi mendorong kuat penisnya hingga menghilang di balik mulut Baekhyun, dan membiarkan cairan spermanya mengalir di tenggorokan Baekhyun. Si tinggi tidak membiarkan satu tetes spermanya keluar dari binir menggoda si mungil, jadi ia terus menekan penisnya di dalam mulut si lelaki mungil dan menunggu si mungil menelan habis spermanya.

Setelah yakin kalau spermanya telah ditelan habis, si tinggi mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah setengah tegang kemudian kembali menindih tubuh si mungil. Meraup bibir tipisnya, ikut merasakan asin spermanya. Tangan lebarnya membuka lebar kaki si mungil kemudian ujung jemarinya membelai pelan lubang anal si mungil yang sudah berkedut manja. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

" _Aahh_ ~"

Baekhyun mendorong pundak si tinggi, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan ketika merasakan jari lelaki diatasnya menerobos lubang berkedutnya. Ia merasa sakit, namun juga nikmat. Kakinya semakin ia buka lebar, memberika akses mudah si tinggi melecehkan lubangnya. Jemari lentiknya meremas surai hitam si tinggi.

"Kau suka?"

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang ketika lelaki tinggi itu bersuara. Suaranya benar-benar sangat seksi. Rendah dan sedikit serak – mungkin karena terangsang. Dan Baekhyun dengan gampangnya malah semakin bernapsu mendengar suara seksi tersebut.

"S-suka _aahh_ ~"

Mata sayu Baekhyun mencoba menatap mata si lelaki tinggi yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng yang dikenakannya. Jari si tinggi telah dikeluarkan, digantikan oleh ujung licin penisnya yang besar. Yang saat ini sedang bergesekkan dengan lubang Baekhyun yang mengerut.

Si lelaki tinggi sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka, mengambil sebuah pelumas yang berada diatas meja kemudian melumuri penis besarnya menggunakan cairan tersebut.

"Kau siap?"

Si mungil hanya bisa mengangguk dan pasrah ketika kedua kakinya dinaikkan tinggi dan di taruh pada pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika merasakan batang penis berurat tersebut menggesek lubang analnya. Belum lagi tangan nakal si tinggi yang kembali menggaruk puting tegangnya.

Baekhyun memeluk leher si tinggi dengan kedua kakinya, jemarinya meremas sprei dibawahnya ketika lelaki tinggi tersebut mendorong penis beruratnya masuk kedalam dirinya. Dirinya menahan nafasnya menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan, dan ia langsung bernafas lega ketika penis besar tersebut telah tenggelam seluruhnya di dalam lubangnya.

" _Argh_."

Lubang Baekhyun menyempit ketika dirinya mendengar geraman seksi lelaki diatasnya. Tampa tau malu, dirinya mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya, lubangnya benar-benar gatal ingin segera merasakan garukan penis berurat tersebut.

Dirinya mendesah nikmat dengan kepala yang mendongak ketika lelaki tinggi tersebut ikut menggerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya meremas lengan berotot si tinggi, menyalutkan kenikmatannya. Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, bagaimana penis tersebut bergerak didalamnya, bagaimana urat-urat menonjol penis tersebut menggaruk dinding lubangnya. Dan bagaimana suara kulit mereka yang bersentuhkan.

Ranjang yang mereka tiduri berderit seiring semakin cepatnya gerakan si tinggi. Telapak tangan lebarnya memegang pinggang ramping si mungil, sedangkan bibir tebalnya kembali merangsang puting menegang si mungil. Ia senang, bagaimana desahan si mungil yang terdengar di teling perinya. Belum lagi tubuh menggigil nikmat si mungil ketika dirinya menggoda putingnya. Itu membuat lubangnya semakin meremas kuat penisnya. Sangat nikmat.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun mengejang dan mengeluarkan hasratnya hingga mengotori perut si tinggi. Tubuh mungilnya terkulai lemas. Namun dia menyadari kalau lelaki tinggi tersebut masih mencari kenikmatannya. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun semakin mengetatkan lubang analnya, mendesah manja dengan suara seksinya dan membusungkan dadanya menggesekkannya pada bibir tebal si tinggi.

Namun Baekhyun mengernyit heran ketika si tinggi mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Menungginglah."

Dirinya paham, si tinggi ingin berganti posisi. Dengan gerakan sensual, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi – dengan kepala dan dadanya yang menempel pada ranjang. Kedua tangannya menjalar hingga menyentuh pipi pantatnya, kemudian menariknya hingga lubang berkedutnya terlihat jelas di hadapan lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Berikan dia makanan~ _aahh_."

Si tinggi menyeringai. Dirinya menepis tangan si mungil yang berada di pipi pantatnya dan menggantikannya dengan telapak tangan lebarnya. Tanpa perasaan, si tinggi menampar pantat si mungil hingga dirinya mendengar rintihan seksi yang keluar dari celah bibir tipisnya. Ia melakukannya berulang kali, hingga kedua pipi pantat tersebut memerah. Membuat si mungil merintih nikmat karena lubangnya yang berkedut bergetar nikmat.

Puas membuat merah pantat si mungil, lelaki tinggi tersebut membuka celah pantat si mungil dan menatap lapar lubang mengerut si mungil. Bagai orang kelaparan, si tinggi langsung melesakkan wajahnya dan menyantap lubang berkerut si mungil dengan mulutnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan merasakan bagaimana lubang tersebut meremas lidahnya.

" _Aahh aahh_."

Puas merasakan lubang anal si mungil, lelaki tinggi tersebut mulai menggesekkan batang penisnya pada lubang si mungil. Sesekali ia menampar pipi pantat si mungil menggunakan penisnya. Setalah dirasa napsunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, si tinggi mendorong masuk batang penisnya membelah lubang berkedut si mungil. Dan langsung menggenjot tubuh mungil tersebut.

Bagaikan menunggangi seekor kuda, si tinggi menggenjot si mungil lebih kasar dan cepat. Tangannya memegang pinggang si mungil, menahan agar si mungil terus menunggingkan bokongnya. Demi permainan yang semakin panas, si tinggi menampar pantat si mungil beberapa kali. Membuat memar merah disana semakin terlihat jelas.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat mendesah, menikmati genjotan penis besar di lubangnya. Belum lagi tamparan sakit namun nikmat yang dirasakan. Putingnya juga semakin meneras karena bergesekkan dengan sprei dibawahnya. Kenikmatan ini sangat berlebihan. Ia ingin menangis saking nikmatnya. Lelaki tinggi yang tengah menungganginya benar-benar kuat. Bahkan Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan penis beruratnya keras bagai kayu. Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin merasakan penis tersebut menggaruk lubang gatalnya setiap hari.

" _Aahh_ nikmat s-ekali – _aahh_ Ya Tuhan."

Si tinggi semakin bergerak brutal menggenjot lubang lapar si mungil. Tanpa segan, dirinya ikut memasukkan ketika jarinya dan melengkungkan jarinya, mengeluar-masukkan jarindan penisnya secara berlawanan. Dia tersenyum senang ketika si mungil menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi dengan desahan yang semakin keras.

Mata bulat si tinggi menatap penuh napsu kearah lubang si mungil yang menghisap penis dan ketiga jarinya. Ia meludahi lubang tersebut. Membuat gerakan penis dan jarinya semakin mudah karena licin. Sesekali dirinya menggeram nikmat merasakan dinding kasar si mungil yang meremaskan kuat, apalagi ketika ujung tumpul penisnya yang mengenai titik kecil didalam sana. Penisnya benar-benar dimanjakan.

Setelah dirasa kalau puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat – apalagi ketika lubang si mungil berkedut cepat menandakan ia juga akan sampai di puncaknya, si tinggi mengeluarkan jarinya dan memegang pinggang ramping si mungil. Satu tangannya bergerak meremas penis si mungil dan menggenjot acak lubang si mungil.

Baekhyun merasa frustasi ketika penis kecilnya diremas oleh si tinggi. Ini benar-benar nikmat! Sial! Baekhyun semakin mengangkat tinggi bokongnya, membuat penis besar tersebut semakin dalam menusuk dirinya. Lubangnya mengetat hebat, penisnya berkedut. Sedangkan penis kaku didalam dirinya semakin membesar.

Hingga pada tusukan terakhir, Baekhyun merintih manja ketika si tinggi menhentakkan kuat pinggulnya ketika dirinya menyemprotkan spermanya jauh hingga mencapai ususnya. Baekhyun pun ikut mengeluarkan hasratnya dan mengotori tangan lebar si tinggi. Bibir tipisnya kembali mengeluarkan rintihan kecil ketika si tinggi masih menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil merasakannya.

 **Plop**

Suara khas terdengar saat si tinggi mengeluarkan penisnya kedalam lubang nikmat si mungil. Tangannya mencolek spermanya yang berceceran disekitar pantat si mungil kemudian memberikan tangannya di hadapan si mungil yang langsung di kulum rakus oleh bibir tipisnya. Matanya yang dibalik topeng kembali menggelap, penisnya mengeras perlahan. Lidah si mungil yang menjilati jarinya rakus dengan wajah kelelahan dan mata tertutup. Belum lagi pantatnya yang masih setia menungging, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berkedut dengan sperma yang berceceran disana.

Seharusnya ini berakhir, karena sang sutradara sudah berteriak, **"Cut!"** dan para kru yang mulai membereskan peralatan. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin berakhir, penisnya masih ingin menggearuk lubang nakal tersebut. Lidah si tinggi terjulur untuk menjilat pipi si mungil. Kemudian berbisik.

"Kita lanjutkan, mungil. Tanpa topeng sialan ini."

Si tinggi tersenyum miring melihat si mungil membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Tanpa mempedulikan para kru yang tengah berlalu-lalang, si tinggi meNgangkat tubuh si mungil dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya.. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas topengnya kemudian membuangnya, ia lakukan itu juga pada si mungil.

Namun –

"Baekhyun?"

Si mungil tidak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Lelaki tinggi ini.

Lelaki yang tengah memangkunya.

Lelaki yang telah memasukkan penis besar beruratnya kedalam lubang gatalnya.

Lelaki yang membuat dirinya terangsang.

Lelaki yang membuat dirinya merasa nikmat.

Lelaki yang memberikan _sex_ terhebat dihidupnya.

Lelaki yang mempunyai penis yang sangat pas dengan lubangnya.

Lelaki ini –

"Kak Chanyeol?!"

Kakak kandungnya.

...

...

...

...

...

 _Well, ini diketik dalam waktu dua jam. So, Sorry for typo :v_


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut – setelah ia meminta bayaran tentu saja. Ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Bahkan ia berlari kecil menuju halte. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja ketika ia sampai di halte, bus segera datang.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!"

Demi apapun, Baekhyun ingin segera lepas dari lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara yang keras. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu berada di Busan! Demi koleksi boneka pinguin Kyungsoo, kenapa nasibnya bisa sesial ini?

Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak dapat mengenali suara kakaknya sendiri? Apa karena mereka jarang bicara? Atau karena saking nikmatnya sodokan sang kakak? Sial.

Tubuh mungilnya berbalik paksa ketika tangannya ditarik oleh orang itu, bahkan wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada orang itu. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap takut kearah lelaki yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa mendengarkan kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menarik pergi lelaki mungil tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap kearah tangannya yang digenggam oleh kakaknya itu. Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun dapat merasakan genggaman tangan kakaknya tersebut. Ini... Hangat.

...

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah dihadapan kakaknya yang sedaritadi tidak pernah lepas menatap tajam kearahnya. Jari-jarinya ia mainkan acak, matanya sebisa mungkin tidak balik menatap kakaknya.

Hubungan keduanya memang tidak dapat dibilang baik. Mereka tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja, sejak kakaknya itu berada pada tingkat tiga sekolah menengah – dan dirinya ditingkat satu sekolah menengah – Kakaknya itu semakin menjauhi dirinya. Hingga sang kakak memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah untuk bersekolah di Seoul ketika dirinya lulus dari sekolah menengahnya. Hingga kini sang kakak menjadi mahasiswa, ia masih menjauhi Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika ia pulang kerumah, ia hanya berada di dalam kamarnya atau pergi dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

" _Eo_?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan mendadak dari lelaki tinggi didepannya. Seketika, Baekhyun sadar. Kalau kakaknya ini sangat tampan. Karena sikap cuek kakaknya, Baekhyun jadi malas melihat kakaknya itu. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai salah apapun, tapi kenapa ia seperti di musuhi? Jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun karena baru sadar wajah tampan sang kakak.

"A-aku butuh uang, kak."

Tatapan dari sang kakak semakin tajam, Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tersebut.

"Memangnya ayah dan ibu tidak memberikanmu uang? Sampai kau melakukan ini semua?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng. "B-bukan begitu," setelah memberanikan dirinya, Baekhyun melirik wajah marah sang kakak. Seketika ia menelan air liurnya, kenapa wajah marah kakaknya malah terlihat seksi dimatanya. "Aku menghilangkan uang iuran sekolah. J-jadi aku harus menggantikannya. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Awalnya aku juga tidak tau kalau aku akan melakukan pekerjaan ini. Tapi... Aku hanya dapat diam."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Kenapa adiknya ini sangat bodoh.

"Lain kali tanyakan dulu apa yang harus kau kerjakan. Jangan asal menuruti orang lain!"

Si mungil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua berada dalam keheningan. Hanya keramaian cafe tersebut yang dapat mereka dengar.

"Kenapa kakak ada di Busan?" suara si mungil memulai pembicaraan. Mata sipitnya menatap wajah kakaknya.

Chanyeol balik menatap kearah sang adik. Namun tak lama, ia kembali membuang tatapannya. "Aku sedang libur, tidak lama hanya satu minggu."

"Oh..." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengaduk minuman di hadapannya kemudian meminumnya. "Kenapa kakak juga bisa berada... Disana?"

"Aku bekerja."

Baekhyun berhenti menyedot minumannya, ia lebih memilih menatap kearah kakaknya dengan wajah kecewa. Jadi... Kakaknya memang bekerja seperti itu? Itu artinya, kakaknya sudah sering memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang banyak lelaki. Baekhyun tau, ini bukan pertama juga untuknya. Tapi... Baekhyun melakukannya hanya dengan satu orang. Tapi kakaknya sudah melakukan dengan banyak lelaki. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

"K-kenapa kakak bekerja seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun ketika dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak dan di tinggal seorang diri. Ia hanya dapat meremas kuat tangannya dan menahan airmatanya yang akan terjatuh. Kenapa... Kenapa kakaknya sangat membencinya? Setelah kejadian yang mereka alami hari ini. Kenapa, menjadi orang yang tidak mengenal kakaknya malah membuat dirinya mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari lelaki tersebut?

.

oOo

.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun baru menapaki dirinya didalam rumah. Setelah satu hari ini ia habiskan bersama Sehun. Pemandangan tidak biasa ia dapatkan ketika masuk kedalam rumahnya adalah sang kakak yang tengah menonton televisi diruang tamu. Membuat ia hanya mendengus sebal namun merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau baru pulang, sayang?"

Itu ibunya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam diatas meja makan. Bibirnya mmbuat sebuah senyuman ketika melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Belum lagi baunya yang langsung memicu perut Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Aku main dengan Sehun, ibu."

"Lalu kemana Sehun sekarang? Dia tidak mampir?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian mengambil satu potong jamur goreng. "Dia langsung pulang, karena hari ini ayahnya pulang dari Jepang."

Si ibu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menepuk tangan Baekhyun yang akan mengambil jamur goreng kembali. "Berhenti memakan itu, Baek. Mandi sana, ayahmu akan pulang."

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya. Ia mengangguk kemudian berlari cepat menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya – setalah sebelumnya kembali meraup jamur goreng dengan satu genggaman besar – yang membuat ibunya berteriak keras memanggil dirinya.

...

Ketika jam makan malam, seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul. Menikmati masakan sang ibu yang lezat. Mereka makan dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Setelah selesai, barulah terdengar suara dari sana.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Chanyeol?" ucap kepala keluarga disana.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya kemudian menatap sang ayah. "Yah... Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Uang saku yang ayah berikan cukup bukan?"

Chanyeol berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, namun decihan dari sang adik membuat ia menaruh perhatian pada lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" itu suara sang ayah, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun menatp kearah Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya membalas tatapan tajam sang kakak. "Kurasa tanpa ayah memberikannya uang, dia dapat hidup dengan sangat layak."

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sang ayah dan tatapan marah dari sang kakak, Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan kekamar, selamat malam semuanya."

Ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang makan, Chanyeol masih tetap menatap tubuh sang adik hingga tubuh itu menghilang dibalik tembok.

.

oOo

.

Pada tengah malam, Baekhyun tidak dapat tidur. Padahal esok ia harus bersekolah. Karena merasa sesak berada didalam kamar, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di halaman belakang rumah. Duduk dibangku taman dengan gitar kesayangannya yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak begitu mahir memainkan gitar, ia tetap suka bermain gitar. Mendengar nada yang dimainkannya membuat dirinya _rileks_ dan pikiran tidak mengenakan didalam kepalanya menguap begitu saja. Sesekali dirinya juga akan mengeluarkan senandung-senandung kecil dari bibirnya.

Namun ketenangan malamnya terusik ketika kakanya duduk disampingnya.

"Nadanya salah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar kemudian berdiri, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun ia kembali terduduk saat sang kakak menarik gitarnya hingga terlepas dari genggamannya dan juga tangannya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi – ia duduk diatas pangkuan sang kakak.

Gila.

" _Yak!_ Apa yang kau lakukan!" desis Baekhyun pelan. Badannya bergerak asal ketika sang kakak malah mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggangnya.

"Memelukmu," Chanyeol tersenyu kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Sebentar saja seperti ini, Baek."

"Tapi ini dirumah!" pekik si mungil. "Ayah dan ibu bisa melihat!"

"Mereka sudah tidur."

Baekhyun mendengus, ia tetap berada diatas pangkuan sang kakak dan menyamankan tubuhnya disana. Baekhyun hanya diam ketika sang kakak menopang dagunya diatas pundak sempitnya.

Tidak hanya menopang, Chanyeol mulai berani mengecup sisi samping leher Baekhyun kemudian turun hingga mengecup bagian bahunya yang masih tertutup piyamanya.

Tangannya yang mendekap tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun, mengelus perutnya yang lembut.

" _Eungh_ ~"

Lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin berani. Lelaki tinggi itu mengulum leher Baekhyun, menjilatinya. Tangannya menyentuh puting sebelah kiri Baekhyun kemudian menekannya hingga masuk kedalam.

Tangan satunya membelai paha bagian dalam Baekhyun.

"Hen-hentikan _aahh_ ~"

Baekhyun menggeliat nikmat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang bermain didadanya dan menangkup penisnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mencari bibir sang kakak kemudian melumatnya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. Ia menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, memperdalam pagutan mereka. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lidahnya terjulur membasahi bibir sang adik yang dengan senang hati terbuka menyambut lidahnya. Menggunakan lidahnya, Chanyeol menjelajahi dalam mulut Baekhyun. Saling bertukar air liur, yang bahkan telah terjatuh membasahi dagu mereka.

Pagutan keduanya terlepas ketika oksigen dalam tubuh mereka semakin menipis. Kening mereka saling menempel. Keduanya mengatur deru nafas mereka.

"Kakak... Ini... Tidak seharusnya..."

Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak berdiri. Ia menatap lembut mata sipit sang adik dan mengusap pipinya pelan. "Kita dapat melakukannya diam-diam, Baek."

Si mungil menggeleng keras. Ia berusaha meloloskan diri dari kurungan sang kakak.

"Tidak... Ini salah... Sejak awal sudah salah..."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya tadi."

Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang terlena dengan sentuhkan jemari Chanyeol. Ia kembali berusaha terlepas dari dekapan Chanyeol dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya keras. Setelah berhasil, Baekhyun langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan gitarnya dan Chanyeol yang menatap sendu dirinya.

...

Keesokkan harinya, Baekhyun mengajak Sehun berkunjung kerumahnya. _Sekalian_ Sehun ingin memberikan oleh-oleh untuk ibu Baekhyun.

"Bibi, ini oleh-oleh dari ayah."

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu menyodorkan sebuah tas karton kepada ibu Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampannya. Yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih penuh ceria dari nyonya Byun itu.

"Terima kasih Sehuna, tolong salam untuk ayahmu."

Sehun mengangguk mendengar ucapan ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sang ibu bingung, pasalnya ibunya itu berpakaian sangat rapi. "Ibu ingin kemana?"

Nyonya Byun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menatap sang anak. "Ah, ibu dan ayah akan kerumah Yunho," ngomong-ngomong Yuho itu adalah teman orang tua Baekhyun. "Jadi kalian bersama Chanyeol dulu, ya?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, mendesah malas karena seharian ini ia akan bersama kakaknya itu. Tapi ketika mengingat ada Sehun, senyumnya mengembang.

Setelah mengantarkan sang ibu kedepan rumah – yang ada juga mobil sang ayah yang menjemput, Baekhyun mengajak Sehun masuk kerumahnya dan menuju kamarnya. Namun saat diujung tangga, keduanya harus berhenti ketik tubuh tingga kakak Baekhyun menghalangi.

"Kalian ingin kemana?" mata bulat Chanyeol melirik tangan Baekhyun dan temannya itu bersatu dalam genggaman. Setelahnya menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang paling mungil disana.

"Kamar," Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun agar lelaki itu mengikuti langkahnya mendahului sang kakak, namun sialnya tubuh kecilnya bukan tandingan untuk tenaga kuat Chanyeol. "Apa _sih_?"

"Untuk apa kalian ke kamar?"

"Mengerjakan tugas!"

Satu tangan Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol. Walaupun lelaki itu hanya mundur satu langkah, Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan celah tersebut. Ia menarik tangan Sehun yang sedari diam dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menutup pintunya dan menggerutu kesal.

"Waw, kau bilang tidak pernah berbicara dengan kakakmu, Baek."

Si mungil berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan duduk dipinggirnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dia aneh."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Duduk disamping lelaki mungil itu. "Tapi sepertinya dia... _Brother complex?"_

Tangan berjari lentik Baekhyun mengibas udara, tidak bernafsu untuk membicarakan kakaknya itu. Sehun terkekeh dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukkannya, kemudian merebahkan tubuh mereka.

Sehun mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menatap wajah cantik lelaki itu. "Ingin main?"

Si mungil tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyambut bibir Sehun yang menekan bibirnya, membawa kedalam sebuah pagutan lembut.

Tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu menindih tubuhnya. Alat indranya merangsang lelaki mungil itu dengan mengelus punggung dan pinggangnya. Sesekali ia akan menepuk kasar bokong lelaki itu.

Pagutan mereka semakin _intens_ , Baekhyun meremas rambut Sehun, memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam pagutan mereka. Ia menekan penisnya pada penis Sehun, kemudian menggoyangkan pinggulnya diatas sana.

Ketika Sehun membuka seragamnya, Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh bagian atasnya dan bergerak pula untuk membuka kancing-kancing seragam Sehun. Kedua anak adam itu saling meraba dada pasangan mereka, tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Jadi ini tugas kalian?"

Suara berat seseorang membuat mereka memisahkan diri. Baekhyun menarik seragamnya, menutupi bagian dadanya dan menatap nyalang kearah sang kakak yang berdiri didepan meja belajarnya – tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Ia melirik Sehun yang tengah mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Pergi kau!"

Si lelaki yang –sialnya– menjadi kakaknya itu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau!" telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Silahkan pergi."

"Kau yang harusnya pergi, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mencoba menantang sang kakak dengan menatap tajam dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun sang kakak masih tak gentar. Bahkan dengan mudahnya, Chanyeol menahan pundaknya agar tetap diam.

Ia menatap Sehun yang mendengus, namun lelaki itu tetap menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kakaknya. Lelaki Oh itu menatapnya kemudian mendekat. Memberikan sebuah kecupan dipelipisnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia tetap mengangguk. Meremas tangan Sehun dan merelakan temannya itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Tanpa disadari dirinya, Chanyeol yang menggeram marah.

Setelah dirasa Sehun telah keluar, dan meninggalkan rumah mereka, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga terhempas diatas ranjang lelaki itu. Menindih tubuh mungil itu dan menatapnya tajam.

Sedang si mungil menggeliatkan tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Kalian sering melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun berhenti menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

"Tentu. Bahkan Sehun yang pertama kali memasukiku," bukan bermaksud untuk memanasi sang kakak, namun apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun memang benar adanya. Ia dan Sehun memang hanya berteman, tapi pertemanan mereka memang berbeda. Dimana mereka saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Tidak ada paksaan dan tanpa perasaan lebih disana.

Semua terjadi begitu saja saat itu. Dimana Baekhyun yang mendapati Sehun tengah menonton sebuah video porno gay dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengoral penis lelaki itu. Setelahnya mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kali. Dan itu bertahan hingga kini. Baekhyun tidak melakukan _sex_ dengan siapapun selain Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun kejadian kemarin membuat Baekhyun melakukan _sex_ dengan orang selain Sehun.

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena Chanyeol yang memukul sisi kasur disampingnya. Dapat dipastikan jika itu adalah dinding atau kaca, benda itu akan hancur.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh melakukan itu dengan orang lain selain aku."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kau milikku, Baekhyun," usai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol memberikan lumatan lembut dibibir Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi gembil si mungil.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berada didalam gendongannya dengan susah payah karena Baekhyun yang menolak dirinya. "Diam dulu, Baek. Dan ikut aku," ia kembali memberikan kecupan dibibir Baekhyun agar lelaki itu terdiam.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Baekhyun. Masuk kedalam sana kemudian mengunci pintunya. Ia membawa tubuh keduanya pada meja belajarnya, dimana terdapat sebuah laptop disana. Mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja belajar dengan Baekhyun yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengutak-atik laptopnya, sedang Baekhyun hanya dia menunggu apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

Dan ketika sang kakak membukan sebuah file yang tersimpan jauh didalam laptopnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Ini alasan aku menjauhimu..." bisik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengecup daun telinga Baekhyun. Matanya menatap layar laptop, memperlihatkan sebuah foto untuk diperlihatkan kepada Baekhyun. Foto selfie Baekhyun. "Semenjak mengalami pubertas, aku menyadari hal yang aneh ketika berdekatan denganmu. Bahkan aku bermimpi basah denganmu," jarinya menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun kebelakang telinga lelaki itu. "Jadi aku menjauhimu. Karena aku menyadari hasratku yang susah dikontrol. Penisku selalu menegang jika berdekatan denganmu."

Seusai Chanyeol mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun baru menyadari penis Chanyeol yang ia duduki memang menggembung. Pipi lelaki mungil itu memerah tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol mengganti foto dilayar laptopnya. Kini ia memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil diam-diam setiap pulang kerumah. Foto ketika Baekhyun membuka bajunya.

"K-kau kenapa dapat mendapatkan foto ini?!" Baekhyun memegang layar laptop Chanyeol, menatap horor pada foto dirinya yang terlihat sangat sensual. Dan matanya semakin mendelik kala telunjuk Chanyeol menelusuri foto itu. Tepatnya pada punggungnya yang melengkung kemudian bokong sintalnya yang terjiplak jelas.

"Aku selalu melakukan ini setiap kali aku pulang. Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadari."

Wajah Baekhyun merah seluruhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman yang ingin hadir disana.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah, Baek. Semakin kau dewasa, tubuhmu semakin sintal. Terlebih bagian bokongmu," Chanyeol menepuk pantat Baekhyun, dan mendapatkan lenguhan pelan lelaki mungil itu.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap lembut wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya dan menempelkan kening mereka. "Maaf telah menjauhimu selama ini, Baek. Ku harap kau tidak membenciku lagi."

Si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk. Matanya menatap kedalam mata bulat sang kakak. Ia bergumam pelan, berniat mengucapkan sesuatu. "Sekarang boleh aku tau alasanmu... Eum... Pekerjaanmu..."

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Hormonku sulit diatur, Baek. Jadi... Untuk menambah uang saku, aku memilih melakukan ini daripada aku harus menghabiskan uang saku untuk mencari pelacur diluar sana."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, jemarinya memainkan kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan menarik-nariknya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi~"

"Tergantung–apa kau ingin membantuku."

"Tapi–kita saudara."

"Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan itu, sayang," Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Kita hanya harus bersikap seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana ketika kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Apa guna ponselmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, lelaki mungil itu memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher lelaki tersebut.

Setelahnya, semua berjalan tanpa diduga. Chanyeol yang membawa bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun, _malah_ kini keduanya berakhir diatas ranjang. Saling meraba, merangsang pasangan mereka. Melepas setiap kain yang melekat ditubuh mereka, dan kembali bergelung diatas ranjang.

Kejantanan Chanyeol menerobos lubang surga Baekhyun, mengenai tepat pada titik kenikmatan lelaki tersebut. Membawa keduanya menuju kenikmatan duniawi. Kemudian diakhiri dengan hentakan kuat Chanyeol, desahan keras keduanya dan lahar panas yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

.

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan dengan seragamnya yang lengkap. Ia mengucapkab selamat pagi kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Ayah, setelah lulus nanti aku ingin berkuliah di Seoul."

Sang ayah yang tengah menikmati kopi paginya menatap bingung kepada anak bungsunya yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah kemarin kau akan melanjutkan ke Kyungsung bersama Sehun? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kakak kemarin menceritakan universitasnya, dan aku tertarik! Aku akan melanjutkan di universitas yang sama dengan kakak!"

Diam-diam sang ayah saling melirik dengan ibunya yang masuk kedalam ruang masuk. Tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat anak mereka terlihat akrab setelah sekian lama. "Baiklah. Kau belajar yang benar dulu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jika kedua orang tuanya terlihat bahagia, berbeda dengan kedua anak mereka yang saling melirik dan melemparkan senyum. Baekhyun dan senyuman nakal dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman miringnya.

.

.

.

 _Bacot: padahal niatnya gamau dilanjut karena ending kemarin lebih greget menurut aku :v Cuma karena banyak yang minta dan aku orangnya terlalu baik .g jadi aku lanjutin :v mungkin pada ngira beini juga alirnya, tapi semoga aja pada puas ya. Mohon maaf kalo ada typo, karena aku ga edit dulu_ _yang kemarin minta lanjut hayo mana suaranyaa? Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dikolom review ya. Thankiesss~ *bow_


End file.
